


【宜嘉 h】flirt

by victoria_vivi9394



Category: Markson - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-16
Updated: 2019-05-16
Packaged: 2020-03-06 11:47:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18850453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/victoria_vivi9394/pseuds/victoria_vivi9394
Summary: #2019.5.16##MCD##没什么就是说出来开心一下#





	【宜嘉 h】flirt

“你不许在别的时候亲我”

 

“恩”

 

“但你在做爱的时候必须亲到我爽的滴出水来”

 

“额！嗯”

 

所以说床上的话一句都不可信！王嘉尔梗着脖子躲开了明显朝着嘴巴进攻的段宜恩想到。

 

而后确实自己更难耐了——

 

“你不能老是这样”还是要义正言辞。

 

“可我们不是在恋爱么”

 

“这不是......”

 

“不是恋爱为什么要和我回家”  
“为什么回家后还要上床”

 

“呃......”

 

“做爱的时候为什么哑着嗓子喊老公”  
“高潮后为什么勾着我的腰还要”

 

“段宜恩！”王嘉尔脸羞得通红，“流氓”  
“因为我们这是，是秘密情人好么，他的美好就体现在秘密”

 

段宜恩一把把他拉到怀里，侧头将热气呼在王嘉尔细嫩的耳垂上，“那你知道秘密情人，该做什么吗？”特意压低的声线撞击王嘉尔的耳膜，酥麻传至发底。

 

“什——么”这次被锁住了脖子，根本躲不开，结结实实地堵住嘴唇，然后是轻易就被攻克的牙关，被舌尖抵住的上颚，还有深处的牙龈，强硬又温情的吻。

 

“该偷情”

 

段宜恩推着他进入附近的杂物间，没有摄像头，没有人注意，隔音效果好，还有散落在角落里各牌各款的避孕套，真是偷情的好去处。

 

他将手揉进王嘉尔宽大的衬衣里，轻易地止住了抗拒，顺理成章的解开那些扣子，露出结实的肌体。微褐色的乳头在段宜恩的鼻息下立起，上面的小毛囊都耸立着相迎。

 

未免太过诚实的身体，王嘉尔也说不出他是天生敏感，还是只是太喜欢段宜恩的味道。

 

王嘉尔确实精致又漂亮，可段宜恩更能注意到那些细节，身上点睛之笔的小痣，不算浓密的绒毛，藏在衣服深处的细嫩肌肤，还有埋在挺翘的屁股里的又湿又软的小穴口。

 

这些的这些，也是小漂亮，只属于段宜恩一个人的风景。

 

发狠式的捏着王嘉尔的乳头，连着周围一大圈乳晕都吞到口中，像幼童一样吮吸又用尖牙磨蹭着边缘，没一会儿就红肿地顶着他舌头

 

王嘉尔发出含糊地呜咽，虽然上了锁还是担心有人会发现这个狭小的杂物间，正有两个疯狂的男人在做爱，淫乱的，大胆的，刺激的。

 

“乖，喊出来”段宜恩解开他的皮带，将他已经挺起的性器握在手里，“呜咽着求老公操你，爽的上下两张小嘴都闭不上的流出水来”

 

“呜呜——”王嘉尔被刺激地弓起腰来，不行，还不够，“段宜恩......”摆起腰在他的手里顶弄，“帮帮我......快一点啊”

 

“该叫什么”

 

“段宜恩.....哥哥，拜托了，哈啊——”

 

段宜恩加快速度，感受到王嘉尔射在自己手里，身体一下子瘫软下去“连偷情都许了，看来你真的很喜欢我”

 

王嘉尔被放到杂物堆成的小山上，像是被主人玩坏又随意丢弃的人形玩具。

 

“宝贝你看，我还没碰你，就出了这么多水”段宜恩沾了一点摸到王嘉尔的脸上，又用舌头舔走了

“我有你身体里每一滴液体的所有权，泪水，汗水，体液，肠液，都是我的；甜的，咸的，发苦的，都是我的”

 

吻落在王嘉尔身上裸露的肌体，原来不是丢弃，而是献祭。是相爱的两个人，以身体的盟约。

 

“帮我解开——”

 

段宜恩将自己顶进王嘉尔的身体里，杂物承重不高，王嘉尔双腿盘上他的腰减轻重量，阴茎就又往里滑动了一大截。又伸出手臂，可段宜恩不抱他。

 

“我顶你的时候有东西会滑下去发出声音，会不会被人发现呢”

“你听外面的脚步声，是不是也有为此而来的一双呢”

 

王嘉尔更是害怕地弓起来缠住段宜恩的身体，两个人的肌肤贴在一起，因身下的顶弄律动着贴合，发丝相互接触，连呼吸也融在一起，夹着细碎的呻吟和偶尔粗重的呼吸。

 

要他害怕，也要他性欲高涨，这才是做爱的意义。

 

段宜恩熟知他身体的敏感与燥热，永远温软的肠壁和挺翘的包着露在外面阴茎的屁股，“要把老公夹好”时不时还要言语逗弄调戏。

 

王嘉尔才是被操红了眼，水汽漫进了整个眼睛，细长的手指扣住段宜恩的肩，“我有好好在夹啊，混蛋——”

 

“下次还要不要和老公偷情”

 

高潮过后喘着粗气地帮王嘉尔整理衣服，还不能放肆，毕竟回家也有时间

 

“......老子和你谈恋爱还不行么”

 

 

爱情是无数的吻，相贴的肌肤，和一颗真诚的心。

 

也有一见你就笑的甜蜜，和火药味十足的争执；有过日日夜夜的陪伴，夜半两点的交谈；还有难以抑制的关心疼惜，不得不隐忍的专注与深情，光鲜的痛和暗处的暖。

 

我们都是芸芸众生，细小如同沧海一粟，谈着芸芸的爱情，落在只属于彼此的领土。


End file.
